Los matices del bien y del mal
by Deb90
Summary: Lo correcto, lo apropiado, lo que se debe, lo que se espera de ti, lo que está bien. Eso fue lo que Mercedes hizo, afrontó la situación como debía y por eso perdió lo que quería.


**Disclaimer: una vez más, ni calva ni yankee, pero después del capítulo que nos van a regalar esta noche quiero bastante al calvito, quien lo hubiese dicho…**

* * *

><p><em>Para vosotras, porque sí, porque estáis, porque sois, porque se siente.<em>

_Para cada uno de todos los Samcedes, para los que hemos llorado, reído, gritado y muchas veces lo hemos hecho todo a la vez. Porque esta noche es nuestra noche. Porque Sam va a luchar por ella y porque nunca hemos dejado de esperar nuestro propio regalo nadiveño, que al final llegó a nosotras. Porque nos da igual como de grande y malo sea su novio ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: Este fic considera canon los primeros capítulos de la tercera temporada; antes de que se anunciase la vuelta de Sam yo había empezado a jugar con como podría ser y ahora que esto va más avanzado ya es hora de publicarlo para compartirlo. <strong>_

_**Lo único que no es canon es la condición de junior de Blaine, el año pasado habían dicho que era junior así que yo lo he considerado senior, podría haberlo cambiado pero sé que a alguien le hará especial ilusión que se quede así …en fin, ya sabemos todos como es la continuidad en Glee, así que permitidme esa licencia por favor. Ese cambio en su edad lo cometí sin querer, con la de los demás fue completamente intencionado :P**_

_**La cursiva, flashback**_

* * *

><p><strong>LOS MATICES DEL BIEN Y DEL MAL<strong>

**Capítulo uno: Aparentemente perfecto**

El día acababa de empezar en el McKinley, los pasillos empezaban a llenarse de gente, las risas y los gritos empezaban a inundar el lugar. Aunque el sol brillaba en lo alto, sin una sola nube haciendo que la perspectiva de estar allí encerrados fuese nefasta, a nadie parecía afectarle; era el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones y todos parecían embargados por la misma alegría; excepto Mercedes Jones. Quería a Kurt, quería a Rachel y quería a Tina, pero estaba necesitando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darles cuatro gritos y dejarlos solos en mitad del pasillo.

- Pero es que no lo entiendo – protestó Kurt por enésima vez – estabais bien juntos, al chico le gustas, hacíais una gran pareja, era tu primer novio, y lo dejas a una semana de acabar las clases, ¡es que no lo entiendo!

- Mercedes vuelve con él – lo apoyó Rachel – se que a veces como Diva y mujer fuerte puedes sentirte aplacada por una presencia masculina, pero míranos a Finn y a mi, estamos perfectos.

- Además – añadió Tina – el año que viene seremos veteranos…

- ¡Cierto! – interrumpió Kurt llevándose una mano al corazón – no puedes pasar tu último año sin novio, es que me niego en redondo, eso no está bien. Vas a tener que volver con él Mercedes Jones.

- Kurt – empezó la Diva apretándose el puente de la nariz y controlándose para no cerrar su taquilla de un golpe – escúchame…

- A ver – cortó Quinn viendo que su amiga no iba a aguantar mucho más – si lo ha dejado será por algo, no puedes estar atado a alguien si no lo quieres de verdad; no sería justo ni para ella ni para Shane.

- Gracias – respondió Mercedes alzando los brazos al cielo y regalándole una sonrisa a la rubia mientras ponían camino a sus clases.

- Pero es que no lo entiendo – protestó Kurt con un mohín y cruzándose de brazos – eran perfectos juntos, eran ideales, eran…

- Te lo pido por favor – se giró la aludida hacia él – déjalo, de verdad, no pienso volver con él, no debí de haber salido con él siquiera.

- ¿Pero por qué no? – lloriqueó Kurt arrastrando las palabras – es que no lo entiendo, hace una semana estabais perfectos y ahora esto. Es el chico para ti.

- Kurt – dijo Mercedes con voz suave – no quiero enfadarme contigo, así que voy a hacer que no te escucho y meterme en clase – dicho eso dejó un beso en la mejilla de su amigo y puso rumbo al aula intentando evadirse de la conversación que dejaba a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p>Sabía que sus amigos no entendían el porqué de su actitud y se hacía cargo de eso, pero lo que no podía soportar es que la presionasen para volver con Shane, no podía; aquello había sido un error, y de los grandes. En la semana que había pasado ya desde su ruptura había oído prácticamente todos los motivos imaginables por los que debía volver con él, sus amigos parecían más sus escuderos, y aunque sabía que lo hacían por su bien y con buena intención no podía evitar acabar desquiciada por la situación. Si a lo largo de aquel año se había alegrado de que su relación con Quinn volviese a ser lo que era, durante aquellos siete días lo había hecho más; eran un grupo un tanto extraño pero muy bien avenido, y durante aquellos cafés interminables en los que Kurt se desesperaba al no entender su decisión, Rachel lo dramatizaba apoyándolo, Tina se movía entre una idea y la otra y Santana intentaba que Brittany no se desviase demasiado de la conversación, Quinn había sido la única que no la había animado a desandar sus pasos; parecía que la rubia sabía que allí había algo que se les escapaba. Pero no había preguntado; simplemente se había limitado a apoyarla, cosa que Mercedes no sabía como agradecer.<p>

Entendía que fuese raro, hasta hacía unos días habían sido el prototipo perfecto de pareja. Rachel se lo había presentado a principio de curso, él le había pedido que saliese con él, ella había dicho sí y de golpe para todo el mundo se habían convertido en un modelo de pareja. A todo el mundo le hacían una pareja encantadora, a todo el mundo le pegaban juntos, todo el mundo decía que se los veía bien juntos; a sus padres les caía bien, iba los domingos a misa con ellos de vez en cuando incluso, a sus amigos les había caído bien también y gracias a él no habían vuelto a meterse con ella por los pasillos, le gustaba como era y la aceptaba tal cual con una sonrisa. Realmente si lo mirabas desde fuera era todo como tenía que ser, chica por fin conoce a chico que lo ve todo por sus ojos y pasean por el pasillo cogidos de la mano descubriendo el primer amor; pero aquello no estaba bien, Mercedes había hecho lo que sentía que tenía que hacer pero no lo que sentía a secas.

Shane era un buen chico, el tipo de chico con el que se suponía que tenía que salir pero no era lo que quería; había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, había intentado hacer las cosas bien, y al final lo había hecho todo mal. Daba igual que su madre dijera que ese era el tipo de chico que le convenía, que su padre dijese que con él estaba segura, que a Kurt le hiciesen una pareja "de fábula", que Rachel dijese que se la notaba resplandeciente, que todos los mirasen con aprobación; era una chica de 17 años que había dicho que sí a la relación que sabía que debía tener, pero no había podido seguir haciendo las cosas bien. La revelación le había llegado de pronto; había acabado su ensayo de literatura y se había tumbado agotada boca arriba en la cama, intentando recordar cual era la constelación que lograba ver desde aquella posición cuando de pronto el recuerdo la golpeó con fuerza.

"_Entonces, ¿aquella es Casiopea?...¿Me escuchas?...¿Cómo vas a enseñarme a distinguir estrellas si no estás mirando al cielo?"_

"_¿Se puede saber para que voy a levantar la cabeza para mirar algo que ya tengo entre los brazos?"_

La imagen se vino a su mente y de golpe lágrimas que llevaban meses retenidas empezaron a caer. Había llorado mucho los primeros meses, por las noches cuando nadie la veía en su habitación, pero había conseguido soterrarlo todo en su interior, hasta que aquella frase volvió a su cabeza, y en ese momento no pudo seguir haciendo las cosas bien. Faltaba una semana para las vacaciones; una semana para el verano, para el calor, las excursiones a la playa, las acampadas, las tardes sin hacer nada, las noches tirados en el césped mirando estrellas, los helados compartidos, las tormentas que se descargaban sin previo aviso…para tantas y tantas cosas; cosas que no podía compartir con Shane, cosas que no le pertenecían a él y que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar. El jueves a la noche había recordado aquella frase, el viernes a la mañana lo había dejado.

Kurt era quien peor se lo había tomado porque era quien más se había alegrado por ella, y tenía su parte de razón en sus argumentos, ¿si nada había cambiado porqué había tenido que dejarlo? , el soprano era incapaz de entenderlo, pero Mercedes era incapaz de explicárselo; no podía decirle que nada había cambiado, que desde el principio el problema había sido que lo que parecía estar tan bien no lo estaba.

No podía explicarle a su mejor amigo que él único problema que había es que el chico para ella, como le había dado por llamar a Shane, estaba a unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros de allí. Que todo podría haber ido bien como él decía si no fuese porque ella estaba enamorada de otro; tenía una gran lista para responder al "¿por qué?" de Kurt y a la vez podría resumírselo en una sola frase si fuese capaz de decírselo.

Porque cuando Shane la besaba no lo hacía como ella quería que lo hiciese, porque cuando la abrazaba no enterraba la cabeza en su cuello para dejar un beso justo detrás de su oreja; porque cuando lo cogía de la mano no podía acariciar con el pulgar la cicatriz que no se había hecho pescando con su padre a los cinco años, porque no le cantaba intentando convencerla de que le hiciese tortitas. Porque nunca la había convencido a besos para ver Avatar dos veces seguidas la misma tarde, haciendo que mereciese la pena ceder; porque cuando ella pasaba las manos por su espalda él no se estremecía, porque nunca la había arrinconado en una esquina porque "necesito besarte y tienes que ser ya". Porque no le daba las buenas noches en Na'vi, o directamente porque no la llamaba por teléfono para oír su voz antes de dormirse aunque acabase de dejarla en casa, porque nunca hacía algo como disculparse por abrazarla y pegarle el olor a pizza al salir del trabajo y a la vez que pedía disculpas la estrechaba más contra él.

Porque cuando lo besaba y levantaba la cabeza no podía perderse en sus ojos verdes, ni él dejaba un beso en su nariz; porque jamás había intentado citar a Romeo y Julieta desastrosamente debajo de su ventana por levantarle el ánimo. Porque tampoco había pedido nunca el capuccino con nata aunque no le gustase para dejar que fuese ella quien la comiese; porque en todos aquellos meses aún no había descubierto que si ella se apartaba cuando su mano tocaba su clavícula no era precisamente porque tuviese cosquillas. Porque nunca la llamaba nena, porque no se había quedado de pie en su acera empapándose después de discutir esperando a que ella le abriese la puerta, porque no sonreía sin dejar de mirar la carretera y volvía a poner Halo al ver que ella dudaba o no si le molestaría que ella lo hiciese.

Porque nunca, por mucho tiempo que pasase, ella le daría la oportunidad de decirle lo preciosa que estaba cuando lo único que llevase puesto fuese la sudadera de él y unas bragas; o de impedirle que se levantase de la cama a vestirse; o de hacerse el ofendido porque ella no pudiese aguantar la risa al escuchar el sonido de sus tripas después de haber retrasado el desayuno por perderse un rato más el uno en el otro; o de decirle que la quería, tantas veces como para perder la cuenta, después de hacer el amor por primera vez, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se soldaban a ella mientras se quedaba dormida escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Simplemente porque no era Sam Evans.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Quinn sentándose al lado de Mercedes y sacándola de su propio mundo en el que se había perdido.

- Sí – respondió la Diva forzando una sonrisa y palmeando la mano de su amiga antes de centrar la vista en su libreta.

- ¿Sabes que te digo? – respondió la rubia – que no me lo trago, pero da igual. Esta tarde tú y yo nos vamos a ir de compras; vamos a encontrar el peluche más gigantesco y blandito que haya y comprarlo para mandarle a Beth por su segundo cumpleaños y a pasar una buena tarde de chicas que te haga sonreír, ¿qué me dices?

- Es el primer día de las vacaciones de verano, ¿no tienes planes con Artie?

- Tengo; pero también tengo el novio más maravilloso del mundo, así que tú y yo nos vamos de compras y luego ceno con él, ¿qué te parece?

- Que en momentos como este no se como pude sobrevivir un año entero sin tu amistad – respondió Mercedes con una sonrisa sincera esta vez.

- No me recuerdes cuanto metí la pata el año pasado.

- Pero este lo has hecho bien; aprendiste a quererte por ti misma y para rematarla apareció el hombre que sabe quererte como nadie – Mercedes se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de Quinn ensancharse al meter a Artie de nuevo en la conversación; eran una pareja extraña, pero nunca había visto a nadie más enamorado – así que Fabray, de los errores se aprende, no te arrepientas de haberlos cometido.

- No lo hago – dijo la rubia – quizás de lo único que me arrepiento es de haberle hecho daño a Sam, no se lo merecía.

En ese momento el profesor de historia entró en el aula e interrumpió la conversación, cosa que Mercedes agradeció; no sabía como iba a responderle a Quinn a aquello, el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre había hecho que tuviese ganas de llorar, había pasado un año auto convenciéndose de que no lo echaba de menos y era absurdo, tan absurdo como que cuando era incapaz de dormir escuchaba la banda sonora de Avatar que él tantas veces le había cantado al oído. No había olvidado a Sam Evans, y vivía con ello cada día pero parecía que aquel en particular le estaba resultando más difícil; seguramente sería porque hacía justo un año había escuchado una promesa que había sido imposible cumplir.

"- _Mire bien esas puertas señorita Jones, porque dentro de tres meses cuando vuelva a cruzarlas – dijo Sam pasando sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Mercedes y señalando la puerta de entrada al McKinley desde el aparcamiento – será para dejarles bien claro que somos pareja._

_- ¿Qué tienes pensado? – bromeó ella girando la cabeza y haciendo que él la levantase de su hombro para mirarlo -¿gritarlo nada más llegar?_

_- No precisamente – murmuró él haciendo que girase hasta dejarle frente a él y cogiéndole las manos para dejarlas en torno a su propio cuello – vamos a llegar juntos, voy a abrirte la puerta del coche, cogerte de la mano – mientras hablaba sus manos resbalaban por el cuerpo de ella, bajando de sus hombros a su espalda recorriendo sus costados haciendo difícil para Mercedes mantener la expresión seria de atención que estaba fingiendo – y entraremos a ese instituto. Después te acompañaré a la taquilla y justo cuando Jacob Ben Israel se acerque, si es que he aguantado hasta ese momento, que lo dudo; te besaré._

_- ¿Vas a besarme en el pasillo? – preguntó ella escondiendo una sonrisa._

_- Voy a hacer más que besarte en el pasillo – dijo él casi cumpliendo su amenaza – de hecho el primer día vamos a llegar tarde a todas las clases, que lo sepas; hay que anunciarlo a lo grande, y pasarme el día besándote en el pasillo me apetecerá más que las clases._

_- Acabaríamos castigados, ¿te das cuenta? – preguntó jugando con los mechones de su pelo que caían ya demasiado largos en su cuello._

_- ¿Juntos? ¿Solos? ¿Y sin nadie que molestase? – preguntó Sam antes de decir una última frase e inclinarse por fin a besarla cortando su risa – sabía que mi plan era perfecto."_

Mercedes salió de su ensoñación de nuevo gracias a Quinn que la pisó bajo la mesa para que contestase a la pregunta del profesor, una vez que lo hizo le sonrió a su amiga en agradecimiento y se concentró en prestar atención al presente, por mucho que se mente y su corazón insistiesen en perderse en momentos que le aceleraban la respiración y la dejaban sin aire al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>La mañana fue pasando hasta que llegó la hora de comer y nada más sentarse en el comedor Kurt apareció frente a ella y habló:<p>

- Lo siento mucho – dijo sin molestarse en irse por las ramas – es que no entiendo porqué lo has dejado; erais como una it couple para mi y…

- No Kurt – interrumpió ella con suavidad tomando su mano sobre la mesa para que entendiese que no quería discutir – éramos un estereotipo, nada más y nada menos.

- Pero estabas bien, eras feliz…- insistió de nuevo su amigo apretándole la mano.

- Lo primero y lo segundo no tienen porque ser sinónimo – volvió a interrumpir ella con una sonrisa triste.

- Vale – dijo el soprano poniéndose en pie para rodear la mesa y sentarse esta vez a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros – no se porque hablar del tema te pone triste pero sí se que no quieres hablarlo más, así que me voy a callar y llevarte de compras esta tarde. No quiero ponerte triste Mercedes – dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias – respondió ella devolviéndole el gesto – pero ya ha reservado cita Quinn – añadió con una risa.

- ¡Pues nos vamos los tres!

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Rachel tomando el lugar anterior de Kurt - ¿cuándo? Porque he quedado con Finn para…

- No, no, no – la paró el moreno agitando la mano – quieta ahí mini Barbra, es una tarde sin novios, así que tú y la futura señora Cohen Chang – Chang no estáis invitadas.

- No es justo – protestó la chica con un puchero – Quinn y tú también tenéis novio.

- Sí – concedió Kurt – pero también tenemos la capacidad de separarnos de ellos.

- ¿La tienes? – preguntó Mercedes riendo e interrumpiendo la posible discusión al hacer que sus amigos se echasen a reír con ella.

- La tengo – dijo Kurt haciéndose el ofendido mientras se ponía en pie y extendía una mano para que cada una se le cogiese a un brazo – ya que no os dejamos acompañarnos esta tarde, podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas esta noche, ¿qué os parece?

- ¡Perfecto! – contestó la judía aplaudiendo – en mi casa, mis padres tienen una cena a la que no pueden faltar, ¿Mercedes?

- Por supuesto, ¿qué es una noche de Divas sin mí? – respondió divertida dando un golpe de melena.

- Ohhh – habló Rachel emocionada dando palmas – podemos hacer una competición de canto, y ver Hairspray y bajamos los colchones y así entramos los 5…

- ¿Fiesta de pijamas? – preguntó Brittany apareciendo de la nada y cogiéndose al brazo de Kurt al que la morena acaba de soltar para gesticular a gusto.

- Seis, Rachel, somos seis – dijo el chico agarrando la mano de la rubia - ¿o siete?

- Santana tiene una cena con sus padres, así que seis – explicó la rubia – bueno, si puedo llevar a Lord siete.

- Seis y un minino – concedió Rachel – perfecto, podemos competir tres contra tres.

- Frena – pidió Mercedes – Quinn tenía cena con Artie, volvemos a bajar a cinco.

- Seis – comentó Brittany distraídamente arreglando la pajarita de Kurt.

- Cierto – se corrigió Mercedes con una sonrisa – seis, me pido cantar con Britt y Lord.

- ¡Gracias! – chilló la rubia – voy a ir pensando canciones – dijo soltándose del chico para empezar a anotar en su libreta las canciones que se le iban ocurriendo.

- ¿Canciones para qué? – preguntó Quinn apareciendo al lado de Mercedes, aquella era la última hora de Glee Club de año así que todos iban en la misma dirección.

- Noche de chicas. Casa de Rachel. – explicó Kurt en dos simples frases mientras miraba el móvil para comprobar que Tina se sumaba a los planes.

- Oh…yo también quiero – protestó con un mohín – es nuestro último día de instituto todos juntos, no me lo puedo perder.

- Bueno, no nos deprimamos – dijo Kurt – vendréis a vernos a Nueva York y os llevaremos a todos los sitios ideales que descubramos.

- Exacto – confirmó Rachel – y podremos tener nuestras noches de chicas, tan solo habrá que echar a Blaine y Finn del apartamento.

- Aún no me lo creo – dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa triste – la última vez que recorremos este pasillo juntos; y vosotros os vais juntos a Nueva York, quien lo habría dicho.

- ¿Verdad? – dijo Kurt tomando la mano que Rachel le había extendido – antes te habría lijado las cuerdas vocales a la mínima oportunidad y sin embargo míranos ahora; los orgullosos cantantes de un dúo que nos valió el top ten en los Nacionales.

- Tú y yo – dijo la morena pasando su brazo por la cintura del chico – dos Divas que alcanzarán el estrellato juntas, que volaran y brillaran…

- Y por eso me voy a vivir con ella – interrumpió el soprano – para anclarle los pies a la Tierra.

- ¿A Rachel? – preguntó Quinn con un tono claro de broma – ya puedes graparla, es imposible.

- Este año he sido buena – protestó la aún capitana del Glee echándole la lengua divertida – yo me quedé el dúo y Mercedes el solo, y lo clavó – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Aún no me creo que ganásemos los Nacionales – dijo Mercedes dando un pequeño saltito y haciendo que la sonrisa de sus compañeros se agrandase ante el recuerdo.

- Si la grapa… ¿cómo anda? – preguntó Brittany confusa haciendo que todos callasen un momento pensando que contestarle, al ver que no sabían que decirle siguió – bueno da igual, el caso es que esta noche ¡tenemos fiesta de chicas!

- Tengo que hablar con Artie y decirle si no le importa que cenemos mañana – dijo la ex capitana de las Cheerios asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Primero lo abandonas por mi, y después por la fiesta – bromeó Mercedes – va a enfadarse.

- No va a… ¡ah! – mientras hablaba Quinn sintió algo golpear contra sus piernas y al segundo se vio sentada en el regazo de su novio.

- Es tan romántico cuando hace eso – susurró Kurt.

- A mi me mataría del susto – comentó Rachel.

- A mi me encanta – dijo Quinn mientras doblaba las piernas y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros para acomodarse como siempre hacía.

- ¿Por qué voy a enfadarme? – preguntó Artie tras besarla a modo de saludo.

- Porque tu novia está secuestrada – explicó Mercedes – va a pasar la tarde con Kurt y conmigo y después tenemos una fiesta de pijamas.

- Que le voy a hacer – respondió el chico levantando una de sus manos en señal de rendición mientras la otra seguía en la espalda de Quinn – me conformaré con secuestrarla el resto de verano, y de curso. Toda vuestra.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron emocionados al recibir luz verde para su plan, incluida Mercedes que no pudo evitar una sonrisa teñida de melancolía al ver como su amiga se inclinaba para susurrar algo al oído de su novio, entre lo que distinguió las palabras "te quiero", y besarlo de nuevo.

La manera en la que Quinn y Artie se miraban le recordaba a como ella había mirado una vez y a como unos ojos verdes la atravesaban, quemándola e inundándola de ternura dependiendo del momento; aquello había sido amor y no lo que había tenido con Shane, por eso no había podido seguir con ello.

Cuando se lo había dicho a Kurt en la cafetería por fin se lo había reconocido a si misma. Con Shane había estado bien; con Sam había sido feliz, más feliz que nunca en su vida, más feliz de lo que volvería a serlo. Cuando habían hablado de los Nacionales había notado una punzada en el corazón, lo había necesitado con ella aquel día, en realidad todos lo habían hecho; Mike lo había llamado poco antes de salir a actuar y les había deseado suerte pero ella había conseguido ausentarse durante la llamada. Pero cuando más falta le había hecho a ella había sido después de actuar, cuando en aquellos abrazos grupales no sintió sus brazos en torno a ella, aquel día casi lo había llamado; había estado a punto de marcar para escuchar aquella voz que llevaba tantos meses sin oír y que la hacía temblar, lo había sacado de la marcación rápida pero se sabía su número de memoria, además dos sobrecitos indicaban que tenía dos mensajes y estaba segura de que era de Sam. Le faltaba por marcar el último número cuando una llamada entrante de Shane la había interrumpido, y no había vuelto a intentarlo.

Había sido ella quien había decidido cortar la relación, la que no había podido con la presión de seguir a distancia, la que no había querido saber nada de él aquel año. Había sido la única manera que se le había ocurrido de olvidarlo, tenía que cortar con él de raíz para intentar superarlo y seguir adelante; sabía que jamás sería tan feliz como lo había sido con él y no quería agarrarse a aquello, por eso lo había hecho, aunque se hubiese destrozado el corazón. Una vez más había intentando hacer las cosas bien, y le habían salido mal.

Allí estaba, nueve meses después echándolo de menos, pero ahora lo haría bien de verdad, abrazaría el recuerdo y seguiría adelante, y quizás ese verano podría llamarlo para hablar y ponerse al día, para cerrar las cosas de verdad.

La hora del Glee casi había llegado a su fin y todos habían llorado y reído juntos, dentro de aquel club les habían pasado muchas cosas, cosas que los habían vuelto una familia y ahora Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Mike y Blaine se iban de allí; habían pasado la hora recordando viejos momentos, cantando y riendo juntos y jurándole a Rachel que no dudarían en llamarla para pedir consejo para las canciones del año siguiente. Habían acabado de cantar Journey a voz en grito cuando el señor Schue les pidió que se sentasen.

- Por favor Señor Schue – pidió Kurt que estaba fuertemente abrazado a Mercedes y Rachel – ya nos ha hecho llorar con su discurso, ¿quiere deshidratarnos?

- No – respondió el profesor mirando el reloj – tengo una última sorpresa para vosotros, si es que ha conseguido llegar.

- ¿Más sorprendente que el embarazo de la aún-no-señora-Schuester? – preguntó Santana con una de sus sonrisas malévolas.

- ¡Santana! – protestaron varias voces a coro.

- ¿Qué? Era mi última broma del año - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos pero sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué nos despedimos aquí? – preguntó Tina entre sollozos abrazada a Mike – si no vamos a ver durante el verano, y nos despediremos, y además tenemos que cantar juntos en la boda del señor Schue y la señorita Pillsbury.

- Porque entre estas paredes nos hicimos una familia – respondió Mercedes apretando la mano de Kurt y la de Brittany, quien no había dejado de llorar en toda la hora, que estaba cogida al brazo libre de Mike. La rubia decía que viniese quien viniese nadie le seguiría el ritmo como él, ni podría explicarle como él que zapato iba en cada pie, y el chico se había pasado la hora consolando o a su novia o a su amiga, pero siempre con una de las dos entre los brazos.

- Mercedes no lo podría haber dicho mejor – confirmó el profesor Schue – no es la última vez que vemos un reto de Divas, o hacemos un mash-up, o que vemos a Brittany y Mike bailar juntos, o a Finn intentarlo, y definitivamente no la última vez que cantamos Journey, pero si entre estas paredes. No voy a volver a repetirme, porque lloraríamos todos más, pero somos una familia. Y lo bueno de las familias – continuó dirigiéndose a la puerta – es que pase lo que pase siempre se puede volver a casa. Así que, New Directions, tengo el placer de presentaros al primer nuevo miembro para el año que viene, aunque no se si debería llamarlo así.

- ¿Está de coña no? – protestó Puck alzando la voz por encima de las protestas de sus compañeros – traer gente nueva el día que nos despedimos, ya se podía haber esperado hombre.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que es gente nueva? – preguntó el profesor abriendo por fin la puerta con una sonrisa. De pronto la sala de ensayos se sumió en el más absoluto de los silencios para pasar de golpe a estar inundada por gritos mientras todos se levantaban a la vez, abalanzándose e intentando llegar primero a la puerta. Todos menos Mercedes que fue incapaz de reaccionar.

Se quedó pegada al asiento y con la vista clavada en la persona que había hecho su entrada, y a la que pronto dejó de ver ya que todos sus compañeros se echaron encima suya para ahogarlo en un abrazo. Delante de ella, con la mayor de sus sonrisas, el pelo mucho más corto que la última vez que lo había visto, y también mucho más oscuro, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos en un gesto completamente característico y los ojos verdes clavándose en los suyos, había aparecido Sam Evans.

Mercedes fue incapaz de moverse hasta que notó como Kurt le tiraba de la mano para ponerla de pie:

- Se ha quedado en shock – rió el soprano una vez que consiguió que dejase la silla – como todos.

Escuchaba gritos y preguntas, saludos y más lloros que se habían desatado, pero ella parecía estar en un plano paralelo, en uno donde lo único que era capaz de percibir era que los ojos de Sam no la habían abandonado ni un solo instante. Ni siquiera cuando toda la clase había estallado en risas ante la alegría de Brittany que no se contuvo y gritó:

- ¡Te han dejado volver de Pandora!

Mercedes dejó que Kurt la adelantase hasta sumarse al grupo y una vez que Quinn se apartó de Sam se encontró con él frente a frente, no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, pero tenía que actuar como si aquello fuese normal, como si fuese uno más de los miembros del club que se habían puesto a dar saltos.

- ¿No vas a darme un abrazo? – preguntó Sam abriendo los brazos.

* * *

><p>Podéis matarme, después de dejarlo ahí os lo permito, pero de verdad de la buena que fue el mejor momento que encontré (encontramos, mi cortadora de capítulos y yo, gracias)<p>

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me queréis lanzar algo? Sea lo que sea si le dais a review this chapter y me lo contáis me hará mucho ilusión que lo sepáis ^^


End file.
